The Big Bully
by Mustard Lady
Summary: On a playdate with Andy's friend, Woody, Buzz, and a few of their friends meet a new, impressive toy, Nero the Great, a wolf warrior who is a big know-it-all and spoiled rotten character. Andy's toys try to be polite, but he becomes a BIG pest. What can they do when he comes to stay at Andy's for two days! Can he learn humility? What'll they do when he steps out of line, badly?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know this is the third story I've posted in-what? 3 days?-the passed few days. But I have been waiting and waiting to post this story! I've been writing it and rewriting it for about a year and a half. I hope you like it. Reviews would be nice. It has a little Buzz/Jessie and some Woody/Bo.** **I had a difficult time trying to figure out how to piece this one together, but here it is. I've really wanted to post this fanfic for a long time, but it has taken me so very long to get it all together. This chapter took _so_ long to complete because I was trying to come up with an interesting beginning. **

**I don't own Toy Story, Star Fox McCloud, or Legend of Zelda. But from the first day I played Super Smash Bros. On Nintendo64, Fox has been my favorite character (though I haven't played _his_ game) and Link was my sister's. She was happy when I decided to give them a cameo in this story. Time is after Toy Story2 and before Toy Story3. If my portrayal of Fox is out of character, I apologize. Like I said, I've never played _his_ game.**

 **My family's dealt with it and so have others. You know the feeling when it happens and lingers! For those of you readers who have had to play the Good Host Syndrome or Good Host Fatigue, this story is for you! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a bright spring day and Andy's toys were occupying themselves up in his bedroom while he ate breakfast. School was off today, and Andy was looking forward to a leisurely day. Rex and Hamm were on the desk playing a video game. Potato Head was playing cards with Rocky, Wheezy, and Robot. Bullseye was helping Buzz put away some books, games, and racing car magazines that belonged in the closet. Slinky slept contentedly, snoozing on Andy's bed pillow while Princess Mitsy quietly sat on the blanket reading a book as Mrs. Potato Head brushed her long, wavy hair. Woody and Bo Peep were strolling through the upstairs hallway, enjoying their time alone, except for when her three sheep started nibbling on Woody's boots. Snake, the three aliens, and some others were playing Battleship in Molly's room. All the toys seemed to have something to do.

Wheezy clapped his fins, sending the secret signal to his partner. "Square." Robot said, looking at the penguin.

"You're right!" Wheezy smiled, and set down his cards which revealed four of a kind.

"Yes, we won!" Robot cheered.

"Aw, come on!" Potato Head grunted, throwing his hands up in the air. "That's the third time!"

"We keep losing," Rocky groaned, letting his shoulders sag.

"Well, not anymore. I give up. I'm not playing anymore." Potato Head complained and walked away. Rocky stood up and left too.

"We make a good team." Robot gave Wheezy a high five.

"Teamwork." The penguin smiled. Then he climbed up onto Andy's bed. He could hear the young princess doll reading aloud, while the kind, elderly spud softly stroked her hair. "Uhm. Excuse me. What are you reading about, Your Highness?" Wheezy asked.

"Lad a Dog," the princess smiled. "I know, I know. I know I read it a lot, but I just can't help it. He's pretty amazing! And these are true stories too."

"What's he doing this time?" Wheezy asked.

"His master and mistress took him to Madison Square Garden for a dog show. He won Best in Show. And now they're heading back home, but he has to wear an uncomfortable muzzle until they get out of the city." Mitsy explained.

"I don't think I'd like that." Wheezy said.

"And you know what happens next? He gets lost in New York City!"

"Oh my!" Wheezy exclaimed. "How dreadful. I think I'll go do something else."

"But don't you want to stay and find out if he makes it back home?" Mitsy asked.

"No. You can tell me what happens." Wheezy scurried away to find a more pleasant activity.

"I can't if you don't hang around long enough," Mitsy muttered.

"I don't think he likes to talk about people or animals getting lost, not after he almost got sold by mistake and then Woody was taken after trying to save him." Mrs. Potato Head stated.

"Oh. Oh, yeah," Mitsy sighed. "I didn't think of that."

* * *

"Ah. Well, thanks, Bullseye. Now everything is in its proper place." Buzz sighed with satisfaction. He stood back with his hands on his hips, admiring the orderly work he and the horse had done of redoing Andy's magazines and such. "Now we can have some relaxation. Or...or _you_ can. I'm gonna see what else I can find to fix. You go ahead and play, boy, if you want." Bullseye wagged his tail and gave Buzz a big, unexpected lick on the face. Buzz's eyes bulged. He was _not_ accustomed to such bold, physical affection. "Whoa!" He chuckled. "Uh, uh...well, go ahead. Go on and find something to play with."

The horse chased his tail, then knelt on the floor, panting happily. "You want me to ride you, is that it?" Buzz asked curiously and the horse nodded eagerly. "Sorry, fellow, but I have work to do." And Buzz started to walk away. Bullseye huffed in disappointment, then whipped his head straight up. He'd tried it once, with Woody, and it worked. No reason he couldn't do it again. He charged forward and bounced right under the space toy, startling him. "What? Hey, what is...Bullseye! What are you doing?" Buzz scolded. The horse didn't answer but took off galloping out of the bedroom. "Whoa, Bullseye! Whoa!" Buzz ordered. "Slow down, I say! Halt! Easy!" Bullseye was having a rootin' tootin' good time, running wild, just like when he'd first seen Woody.

* * *

"Sorry, little fellas," Woody chuckled at Bo's sheep, baaing up at him and hopping up and down. "But I'm afraid I don't have any snacks for you this time." The sheep glanced at each other, huffed at the cowboy, and scurried away.

"Aw, well, I like you too!" Woody groaned sarcastically. "What is it with pets, huh? They don't want your attention. All they want are full stomachs."

"Not Buster." Bo Peep grinned. "He likes to play, and be chased, and scratched, and..."

"And _fed_ and _watered,"_ Woody rolled his eyes. Bo gave him a smack on the shoulder with her staff. "Hey, what was that for?" Woody sputtered.

"You sure are grumpy this morning." Bo said.

"No. I was really just kidding." Woody smiled innocently with big eyes. Bo snickered.

"Sometimes you have a dry sense of humor," she teased. Woody chuckled and they continued to walk.

"But _only_ sometimes," He said. Bo shrugged and smiled. Their peace was interrupted at the sudden sound of rushing hooves around the corner. A blur of brown, green, white, and purple appeared and charged toward them. "Hey! Look out!" Woody hollered and shoved Bo quickly towards the wall, out of the pathway, bracing himself up against her. Buzz and Bullseye whizzed passed them and into the hallway bathroom. "Buzz!" Woody shouted after them. "What the heck do you think you're doing?!"

"Whoa!" They heard Buzz holler and then he reappeared in the same rapid manner. "It's not me, it's your wild steed, Sheriff!" Buzz called out, looking at them helplessly as he gripped the gallivanting horse's mane. "Slow down! Halt! _Heel!"_ The Space Ranger's voice trailed off as he was whisked into another part of the house. Bo Peep was giggling behind Woody.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Space Ranger would be forced to become a bucking bronco!" She laughed. Woody snorted.

"He did look pretty funny." Woody agreed.

* * *

"You'll have to bear with me that this is a bit out of my line!" Buzz declared to the horse, scampering through Molly's bedroom. Buzz's eyes widened in horror as they were headed straight for the ongoing Battleship game. "Halt, Bullseye! Whoa!" Buzz demanded, but the horse didn't slow down at all. "Nnnoo! Look out, guys!" Buzz hollered and the other toys' jaws dropped as the horse jumped high, clear over the game without upsetting the board or pieces.

"Hey," Buzz's face relaxed a little in relief. "Nice one." He praised. Then he heard a wild _"yeehaw"_ somewhere close by and was cut off guard as he realized he was about to collide straight into Buster who was carrying Jessie the cowgirl on his back. "Careful! Watch yourself!" Buzz tried to warn them, but it was too late.

"What?" Jessie asked, peeking around the dog's big head and her eyes widened when they all bumped into each other. Buzz was tossed against the wall and landed on the floor, hitting his head.

"Ugh." He moaned dizzily.

"Whahoo!" Jessie cheered, jumping to her feet. "That was a barrel of fun. Come on, you critters. Let's do it again!" She grinned at the dog and the horse that were both gaining their footholds again. But then she heard groaning and rushed toward the dazed Space Ranger. "Oh my word! Hey, y'all all right?" She asked.

Buzz was trying to regain focus and looked up. His vision was blurry and it looked as if he saw _three_ red-headed cowgirls standing upside down, staring down at him with wide green eyes. He grunted, shook his head, then opened his eyes wide, trying to see clearly. There she was, and clear as day. It was _her,_ that spirited, funny, attractive, friendly cowgirl he'd been admiring since she'd come to live at Andy's 2 months ago. Here she was, standing over him, with a curious, vibrant face, and her big green eyes gazing into his. "Hey, ya okay?" She asked.

Buzz just sighed contentedly. Then a familiar voice broke into his thoughts. _"Hey, what commotion did you cause now?"_ Buzz sighed, this time in annoyance. It was Woody. Why did he have to disturb this dreamy moment? Then a tall shadow stood next to Jessie, peering over Buzz. "Buzz, what happened?" Woody asked. "We heard a crash."

"It wasn't exactly a crash," Jessie corrected him. "It was more like an unexpected greeting." Buzz subconsciously smiled at her remark.

"Are you all right, Buzz?" Bo Peep asked. "You look a bit dizzy." Buzz didn't answer. He wasn't listening.

"What did you do to him, Jessie?" Woody asked the cowgirl. "I thought Buzz was a pretty good self-defense master."

"I didn't do anything to him!" Jessie declared defensively. "But, if that's your way of saying that I'm capable of taking care of myself, I'll take it as a compliment." Buzz didn't realize that he was nodding in front of everyone, with a dreamy grin on his face. But Woody had seen it.

 _Heelloo?!"_ Woody exclaimed, right down in the Space Ranger's face. "You can send your rocket ship back to earth now!" And with that, he pressed Buzz's red chest button and his wings popped out. _That_ sent Buzz jumping back up to his feet and getting back into Space Ranger mode.

"Uh, uh, uh...yeah, I'm good. I'm fine. I'm okay." He stammered, so embarrassed that he'd been seen by others, and _Woody_ of all people-uh, toys-gazing dreamily at Jessie, who probably hadn't noticed at all. Except that he'd probably looked so ridiculous. "Uh, well, Uh, uh, I...I've got to go." Buzz said quickly and scurried away.

"What's eatin' him?" Jessie asked.

"I think he likes you, Jessie." Bo Peep smiled.

"Oohh," Jessie nodded and scurried after Buzz.

"I've never seen Buzz so out of focus." Woody shook his head. "When he thought he was a real space ranger, at least he was true to his mission." Bo laughed heartily.

"I never thought I'd hear you admit to actually _missing those days!"_ Bo gasped.

"I didn't say I _miss_ them," Woody corrected her. "It's just...when Jessie's around...Buzz is definitely twitterpated!"

"Oh, _definitely,"_ Bo nodded. And the two of them walked back to Andy's room. Just then, they heard their owner rushing up the stairs.

"Come on!" Woody gasped, pulling her along and they burst into the room. "Andy's coming, everyone!" The toys shrieked and quickly scattered all around. Woody thudded on the floor as Rex rushed passed him and swiped the cowboy with his tail.

"Woody, hurry!" Buzz called, and Bo set Woody quickly back on his feet by grabbing his neck with her crook. They just resumed their spots when Andy came in the door.

"Come on, guys. We're going to Jason's house today to play," Andy happily told his toys. He picked up Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Rex, and Slinky Dog and placed them in the backpack. Jason was a friend of Andy's, but his toys hadn't been there for a long time. Jessie had never been there before, and she was a little nervous about visiting a different kid's house. But as long as she was with her friends and they didn't seem wary about the trip, she wasn't going to worry about it.

* * *

"When was the last time we visited Jason's gang?" Rex asked.

"Approximately four months I believe," Buzz answered.

"Do you suppose Fox is still around?" Slinky asked.

"Of course!" Woody answered. "He's Jason's top toy."

"Who is Fox?" Jessie inquired curiously.

"You've never heard of him before?" Slinky asked back. Jessie shook her head.

"Star Fox McCloud," Woody answered. "He's a Nintendo character, been around for a long time. He has his own video game like Buzz. He's also an outer space commander and defender, _like_ Buzz." Jessie looked curiously at the Space Ranger who turned his head away grinning.

"Is he nice?" Jessie asked again.

"Aw, sure," Slinky declared. "He's tough and strong, and highly intelligent, but he's nice."

"Is...is Jason a nice kid?"

"He's safe to be around if that's what you mean," Woody explained. "He's a bit more of a tough guy than Andy is, and likes to get the bigger, stronger super toys, but he's a good boy. We always come home in one piece after playing with him."

When Andy arrived at Jason's, the boys decided to play some Nintendo games first, so Andy set his toys down on the bedroom floor while he and Jason hurried down to the basement. The toys peeked out of the bag and looked around. Woody stood up and stepped out. "Hey, howdy, hey!" he called out. "Fox? Link? Hey, fellows! It's us."

"Sheriff? Ranger Lightyear? Is that you?" Came a steady, intelligent voice from above them.

"Yeah, it is," Buzz answered. Then, like a shooting star, a whirling figure dropped from the bed in front of them. It was a stern-looking, agile, sharp fox toy.

"Greetings, good comrades," Star Fox McCloud said, in a cheerful tone that didn't match his piercing eyes. "You're a welcome sight for sore eyes!"

"Roger that," Buzz smiled. "Good to see you, Fox."

"And who is this, Sheriff?" Fox asked, glancing at the cowgirl. "Your newest recruit?"

"Yep, my newest deputy," Woody grinned. Jessie walked up to the toy fox.

"Howdy there! I'm Jessie!" She said cheerily, shaking Fox's hand.

"Welcome, soldier!" Fox said. "You have the makings of an excellent partner here, Sheriff. You'll all make a fine team."

"Fox, you can't speak of a _lady_ as if she was another secret agent of yours," came a young but determined voice, and a handsome, robust, yet fierce-looking warrior toy walked up next to Star Fox. He looked like a junior counterpart of Robin Hood, yet his own distinct person. "Where, Sheriff, did you find this smart, witty, desert-sand beauty?"

"Well, that's a long story," Woody chuckled.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm Link from the Legend of Zelda game."

"Pleased to meet ya," Jessie smiled.

"Hey, guys! Boy, _are we glad to see you!"_ Another male voice spoke from behind Link. There stood a sturdy, self-assured looking, tall, mission-focused, soldier toy. His face lit up when he smiled. He was made entirely of plastic, with specially poseable arms and legs, had short, sandy brown hair and dark green eyes. His camouflaged uniform complimented his eyes, and he removed his safety gear cap. He was a handsome fellow. A small Velcro label _Sgt. Matthew_ was emblazoned on his uniform. He also had very real looking plastic combat boots and a plastic toy army rifle strapped on his back. He saluted the sheriff and the space ranger.

"At ease, man," Buzz smiled.

"Hey there, Matt," Woody grinned, shaking the young man's hand. "Been a while hasn't it?"

"Good to see you again, Sgt." Buzz smiled.

"Buzz, how many times do I have to tell you to please address me as 'Matt'?" The soldier cocked his head, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, force of habit." Buzz shrugged.

"Hello, Jessie. Welcome to Jason's room." Matthew smiled, taking the cowgirl's hand.

"Likewise." Jessie grinned.

"Hey, there, Slink, old buddy." Matthew smiled, kneeling down and Slinky trotted to him for a chin rub and a belly scratch.

"Nice to see ya again, Matt." Slinky panted.

"So, how have things been lately?" Buzz asked. Jason's toys' faces dropped. "And by the way, where is everybody else?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, things have been a bit unsettled here," Fox sighed wearily. "You have no conception of how relieved we are to see familiar allies."

"Is something wrong?" Woody asked concerned. Fox always spoke in his formal space commander lingo, but he and the others all knew they were toys. Woody had never seen their friend in such a manner of resignation, and almost exhaustion.

"Is everyone okay?" Slinky piped in.

"Yikes! Have you been replaced?" Rex cried.

Fox didn't answer, which worried Woody. "We've had a big-headed problem to deal with," Link groaned. " _Very_ big. We've tried to overcome the nuisance, but our efforts have failed."

"Huh. Yeah." Matthew huffed, staring at the floor. He pursed his lips in annoyance.

"A big-headed problem?" Jessie asked curiously. "Sounds like a case for Sheriff Woody to tackle."

"Ha. Well, good luck," Link groaned again.

Fox was about to speak, but was cut off. "Who goes there?" Someone demanded, a voice that Woody and all the others but Jessie didn't recognize. A large and tall figure strode up between Fox and Link, shoving them aside. It was a plastic, muscular wolf that was adorned very much like an ancient Roman soldier, with a royal purple cape, a small crown, and a plastic spear with a rubber tip. He looked very pompous. "New subjects, eh?" he asked smugly. "Well, allow me to introduce myself. I am Nero the Great, champion of conquerors. I destroy all my foes, I restrain the unruly, the brave and the good look up to me, and follow my lead."

" _Humble, isn't he_?" Jessie whispered sarcastically. Buzz huffed.

"Ah-hem," Woody cleared his throat and stepped up to the wolf, extending his hand out. "Well, I'm Sheriff Woody. It's quite nice to meet you."

"On your knees," Nero said dryly.

"I'm sorry?" Woody asked, confused.

"I said on your knees," Nero pointed the tip of his spear right up to Woody's nose. Woody looked at Fox who rolled his eyes and Link who huffed. Then Woody knelt on the floor. "All of you, on your knees," Nero ordered Andy's other toys. They obeyed, confused. "I do not like impudence," Nero stated. "You low lives had better learn to treat me with respect and reverence. Especially _you,_ Sheriff Woody."

"M...me?"

"You're an official symbol of authority. If you don't set a proper example, society will result in chaos."

"We're only visitors," Buzz said. "Our owner doesn't live here and neither do we, so when he leaves, you won't have to worry about our disrespectful manner anymore."

"Visitors? Very well. But remember, this is my domain, and as long as you are here, you will do as I say. On your feet." Then he walked up to Link. "See that they behave themselves." And he marched out of sight.

* * *

 **Sorry if the intro appeared off topic and leading away from the title! Reviews are certainly welcome. If I didn't get Link and Fox quite right, I'm sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2 Mr High and Mighty

"Ugh," Woody sighed. "Is this what you've been having to deal with?"

Fox's shoulders sagged. "Uh-huh." He groaned, crossing his arms and frowning.

"Yeah," Sgt. Matthew added. "Ever since he arrived two weeks ago when Jason's mom bought him for Jason as a reward for his good grades, that puffed up know-it-all has been demanding us to treat him like he's the top dog around here."

"Even Jason plays with him that way during playtime. Nero is the ruler and we must submit to him." Link huffed, rolling his eyes.

"That ain't fair." Jessie said. "You guys were here first."

"That's not what's bothering me." Fox stated. "Maybe I am a bit jealous, but that's not our main problem. It's the way he treats the rest of our friends. He always has to be the center of attention. Sometimes, we'll be having a conversation with each other that has nothing at all to do with him, and he walks in on it, wanting to know what we're talking about. And before we can answer, he puts words in our mouths: either we're complaining about how how smart he is 'cause we don't measure up to his IQ, or we just can't stop talking about how great he is."

Woody smacked then stroked his forehead, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Man." Slinky shook his head. "Are you serious? What business is that of his? He's sticking his nose where it shouldn't ought to be."

"Every time we want to do a big group activity, _he_ always says 'We're gonna do this', whatever _he_ wants, sometimes before we've even had a chance to discuss and vote among ourselves what we would like to do together!" Matthew explained.

"Boy, you guys are having it rough!" Buzz declared sympathetically. "Talk about egotistical."

"Ha, ha. You haven't heard the best!" Link rudely grinned then his face clouded over in disgust. "You know what he does if we don't brag him up? He starts whining around that nobody likes him because he's a lonely stranger and no one cares to make time for him!"

" _What?"_ Woody sputtered in great annoyance. "Aw, come on."

"It's true!" Link exclaimed defensively. "It gets _sooo_ annoying!"

"Lonely?" Slinky sighed skeptically. "With the way he keeps bothering everyone? He'd better take another look in the mirror."

"He's definitely got a self-image problem." Rex stated simply. Jason's toys snorted at Rex's pointing out what was already out in the open.

"He punched Matthew in the guts...er, in the stomach a few times because he jumped on his case for shoving Rascal, our dog friend off of Jason's dresser." Fox growled. Andy's toys stared at the soldier with their jaws dropped.

"Just don't worry about me," Matthew held his hand up, shaking his head.

"That's totally out of line!" Woody hollered angrily.

" _We_ know that!" Link hollered back, scowling. "Don't tell _us_ that, tell _him!"_

"Has he committed any other misdemeanors?" Buzz asked firmly, placing his fists on his hips. He starting to _really_ not like Jason's newest, _coolest_ toy. He wasn't the only one.

"Oh, boy!" Fox shook his head wearily, sighing heavily. "The three of us plus Falco have reprimanded him several times about how wrong it is to treat other toys like that, and we've tried to reason with him that it isn't his job in the first place. But he always comes up with the lamest excuses, if he doesn't deny it."

"You guys shouldn't let him get away with it." Jessie spoke up. " _I_ certainly wouldn't let that puffed up polecat push me and my friends around!" Jason's three toys glared at the cowgirl.

" _Believe us,"_ Link groaned, "We've tried! We've tried everything we can think of. But what can we do? I mean, he's the newest and biggest toy, which naturally makes him the best, according to _him._ Plus, Jason plays with him like he is too. How do you convince a newcomer who's been treated like royalty that that doesn't automatically make him royalty?"

"And his excuses always cut us off guard," Matthew said. "We know he shouldn't get away with it, but he's got a pompous, definite streak in him that really makes you feel that the conversation is final, with him having the last word. We get so appalled that we can't tell him what we think of him."

"Maybe you should just go ahead and do it." Jessie suggested.

"Don't think we haven't been tempted." Fox raised his eyebrows. "Only a few days ago, the big wolf saw Rascal and Humphrey our dinosaur friend arguing over whose turn it was to use the one-player mode in the Super Smash Bros. game. He didn't even ask what they were talking about, and it wasn't truly heated, but he just walked right up and whacked the both of them on the heads, and scolded them for being impolite to each other!"

"Oh, poor Rascal. Poor Humphrey." Rex said sadly.

"Blast." Buzz snarled. As a Space Ranger, his job was to protect those around him. He wished that he could stay at Jason's for a while and show the self-important canine a thing or two about respect!

"They told us what happened," Link continued to explain, "and we asked him just what he thought he was doing. You know what he said? He said,

 _'Well, I saw a squabble ensuing. Those two were fighting over a stupid game. I saw them actually start to grovel with each other. It became very unfriendly. No one else was around to take care of it, so I stepped in and put an end to the spat, that's all.'_

And then he whines, _'I was just trying to be of some help. But, I guess it'd be better if I never came since it seems like I can't do anything right'. "_

"Oh, brother!" Woody spat.

"And we know our two friends well enough that they didn't get physical!" Fox declared adamantly. "But you see what we mean? He takes a situation and twists it so good that you feel like you can't insult him."

"Man, we're so sorry, guys," Woody said sympathetically. "I wish there was something we could do to help you."

"Maybe we can," Buzz grinned.

"But how can we do that?" Slinky asked.

"By showing him what being great truly means."

"Yeah. Good luck with that," Link remarked skeptically.

"How about showing what being _humble_ truly means?" Matthew remarked.

"Well, we'll do our best." Slinky shrugged.

"I'm sorry for us being so sour, especially when it's been so long since we've seen each other," Fox apologized. "But we've been craving some listening ears really bad!"

"Aw, that's okay, partner." Woody smiled, touching his good friend's shoulder. "Besides, Fox, sounds like you guys really needed to blow off some steam. It's okay, really. That's what friends are for."

"Yeah," Buzz agreed.

"Hey, what's a friend who won't let another friend vent once in a while?" Jessie asked. The guys all chuckled.

"Boy, we sure are glad you guys came today!" Matthew smiled.

* * *

The toys wanted to play some games, but Nero had one of his own he wanted to do. He'd set up Jason's smallest toys single file in front of the open air vent in the floor. He came up to Rex. "Well, fearless one, let's see what you're made of," He said cheerfully to Rex.

"Me? Oh, goodie," Rex squealed.

"You're a ferocious dinosaur, aren't you?"

"Well, I'd like to be."

"All right, then. Let us hear the most frightening roar you can let out." Rex was thrilled. He stood tall and took a deep breath.

"Rex, don't!" Woody called.

"You'll blow the little fellas down the vent," Jessie warned. "You, _mister,_ " she sneered at Nero, "should at least close the lid first so they don't get lost down the shaft."

"Easy there, Missy," Nero chuckled. "They've been here longer than I have. They know their way around. They'll be fine."

"Did you ask them?" Buzz said. "At least close the vent."

Slinky trotted over to do it, but Nero blocked him. "You all are making a mountain out of an anthill. Come on, fellow. This is your moment," Nero smiled at Rex.

"Just leave it, Sheriff," the little Spider Man toy said in resignation. "It's okay," his tone didn't sound convincing.

Rex hesitated. He wanted to show off how mean he could be, but his friends were right. The vent was open where the tiny toys (they were the size of Sarge's green army) could easily be blown into it. Also, they looked so helpless compared to him (size wise). Rex looked at his friends, then at Nero, then back at the targets. Oh, he didn't have the heart to do it, and backed up. "I don't like confrontations," he begged. "Sorry, I just can't do it. I'm not going to hurt friends of mine. I'm sorry. I...I just can't." The tiny toys looked relieved.

"Oh, come on, Godzilla, get it together," Nero scolded.

"N-no. Please," Rex whimpered, backing up.

Nero's face turned stern. "You big fraidy cat. Look at you. Built like a monster, the most terrifying of creatures, and this reptile is afraid of his own shadow," Nero smirked. "You are a poor excuse for a reptile," he poked Rex with the bottom of his spear.

"Hey, watch it," Jessie scolded the wolf.

"You can't talk to our friend like that." Slinky spoke up.

"You're a wimp, pal. A big, lousy wimp. What do you think of that? Huh?" Then Nero walked away. Rex's friends gathered around him, and he hung his head dejectedly.

"It's okay, Rex," Buzz said soothingly, patting his friend's neck.

"Don't listen to that big mouth," Slinky snarled. "His head's too big for his britches."

"You did the right thing," Jessie smiled.

"We're grateful to you, Rex," Spider Man spoke. "It took courage for you to protect us when he made fun of you." Rex looked at him and smiled weakly.

"There, you see?" Woody said encouragingly. Rex smiled sadly, nodding. But he still felt hurt by the unkind words from Nero.

* * *

A few minutes later, Nero stood next to Woody. "Tell me something, Sheriff," he said lightheartedly.

"What's that?" Woody asked curiously.

"How can you possibly be a good cop without a gun?" Nero pointed to Woody's holster. "You know, Barney Fife may have carried an empty gun, but at least he kept it handy."

Woody chuckled. "Oh, I don't know. Sheriff Taylor usually did just fine without carrying a firearm. Besides, it was my manufacturer who didn't give me one. I'm not sure why. That is something I'll always wonder about."

"I bet your marksmanship isn't up to _my_ standards."

"Oh, you think so, do you?" Woody asked. "We'll just see about that. I may be an amateur, but I've tried my hand at it."

"Really? We'll shall see, Sheriff. We shall see." Nero reached down to take Fox's gun without permission, but the commander in chief held it back away from him.

"Request denied," Fox growled. "If I'd _heard a request,_ that is. But I don't recall someone speaking it." Nero flipped it out of his hand and Fox glared.

"Hey, give that back!" Jessie hollered. "That's not yours."

"You're impossible." Matthew groaned.

"Hey, didn't anyone ever teach you not to take things that don't belong to you?" Slinky asked.

"Forget it, Slink," Link moaned. "That's like trying to carry on a civil conversation with a plank of wood."

"At least a plank of wood wouldn't argue with you," Jessie grinned, elbowing Link, and he rolled his eyes, trying not to smile.

"It won't make any difference," Fox muttered to Buzz. "He's just going to do whatever he wants, no matter what the consequences to everyone else."

"Let me see your stance, Sheriff," Nero grinned. Woody positioned himself the way cowboys did in the movies. He slowly pulled the laser gun out of his holster and aimed as if he was going to shoot the picture frame up on the wall. "Not bad, but here. Let me show you how a real expert does this." Nero took the gun right out of Woody's hand and smugly set his own stance. Woody's jaw dropped.

"See, Sheriff?" Nero gloated. "You had your toes pointing inward when they should be pointing outward. And you don't hold it downward as if it were a snake. You're supposed to immediately draw it straight where you want to shoot. But don't squeeze the trigger right away. You see, if you do that..."

 _What a know-it-all,_ Woody thought, and he stared at his friends who looked as annoyed as he felt. He crossed his arms, grunted heavily, and drew circles on the floor with his toe. Woody didn't use Sign Language that often, but he glanced at his friends and fiddled with his fingers the sign for _jabber, jabber, jabber._ Buzz raised his eyebrows and sighed. Slinky shook his head, and Jessie pursed her lips, nodding.

* * *

"You sure have been around, haven't you?" Nero looked down at Slinky.

"Sure have," Slinky smiled.

"Not fresh out of the box like me, I take it?"

"Well, no. That was a long time ago." Slinky instantly realized he shouldn't have said that.

"I suppose it won't be long now, will it?" Nero sneered. There was something about his tone that spoke trouble to Slinky.

"What are you getting at?" Slinky asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just that you'll be heading up to the old attic soon with the rest of the forgotten, neglected old timers. Better take a duster up there with you, because no one else will care anymore whether you're polished of not," Nero laughed. Slinky looked annoyed and insulted.

"Well, I have a kid who still plays with me." He answered defensively. "And I ain't never heard him mention that he's getting tired of me." Nero's brows furrowed sympathetically.

"Aw, don't take it so hard, Old Blue." He said in mockery. "You give him a couple years and it'll be your turn next. I'm just letting you know ahead of time so that when it comes, you don't have to worry. Because you'll be in good company."

Slinky was seldom rude, but this big hunk of plastic was getting his goat. "Oh?" Slinky raised a suspicious eyebrow. "You sayin' you're gonna join me up there?" Nero's smiled faded and his face clouded over. He raised a foot and roughly shoved Slinky aside.

"Keep your foul words to yourself." He snarled, then stomped away. Slinky growled under his breath, stood up and trotted over to Buzz.

"I saw what happened." Buzz said sympathetically. Slinky nodded glumly.

Buzz heard footsteps. Andy's toys rushed back in the bag while the others resumed their spots. Andy and Jason entered the bedroom to play. "Hey, Andy? You want to see my newest hero?" Jason asked.

"Sure." Andy replied, and Jason showed him Nero. "Cool." They played with the toys, and brought them outside when they ate lunch out there.

* * *

 **I have learned through the years that people often become bullies because of some lack in their lives that produces low self-esteem. But, that still DOESN'T excuse their wrong behavior. They need to learn be respectful of others, and I know it's hard when they may feel that they're not getting it themselves, but turning mean and manipulative is not the way to go!**

 **Reviews are definitely welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3 An Unwelcome Guest

**Ah, this is the chapter I've been waiting to share. Sorry, Woody and gang. You're in for a rough time, but I'm excited about sharing this chapter with you readers. Sorry it's so short though.**

* * *

"Hey, could I borrow Nero, just for a couple days?" Andy asked Jason when Mrs. Davis arrived to pick him up. Andy's toys inside the bag gasped.

"Say no! Say no, say no," Jessie whispered loudly inside the backpack.

"I...uh," Jason hesitated.

"Just 'til Friday," Andy said. "When we have our soccer game. I'll take good care of him."

"That's right. Okay, you can take him 'til then."

"Thanks."

"Ugh. No!" Andy's toys groaned. On the ride home, Andy left his toys in the backpack while he admired Nero. Ordinarily, they'd feel a bit jealous, but in all honesty, it was the first chance they'd had to be alone and talk since they'd met the wolf. "This is going to be just dandy," Jessie huffed, with her arms folded across her chest.

"I am _not_ looking forward to this," Slinky muttered.

"He acts just like a spoiled kid," Buzz stated. "Someone's going to have to set him straight."

"I'd _love_ to," Jessie said in a trouble making tone. "I can't believe it: Fox has had to put up with him for...for _two weeks?_ We've only had a few hours and I'm already fed up!"

"He doesn't like me," Rex said sadly.

"I don't think he really likes anybody," Buzz said.

"Yes, he does," Jessie groaned. "Himself."

"Well, he'd better behave himself at Andy's, or I'll fix him good." Slinky snorted.

"Look, guys," Woody finally spoke up, "Calm down. Sabotage might help us blow off some steam, but we'll regret it later. He's our guest." Everyone glared at Woody. "I know what you all are thinking, but like it or not, he's our _guest._ But we do have an advantage over him."

"Ha, well, I don't know what that is," Jessie remarked skeptically, rolling her eyes.

"Andy's room is _our_ domain," Woody smiled. "So, if he steps out of line, we can do something about it!"

"Woody's right," Buzz agreed.

"What if he doesn't listen?" Slinky asked.

"This time he doesn't have much of a choice." They tried to keep thinking positive like that. Maybe spending two days in Andy's room would do Nero the Great some good, and he could learn a thing or two about humility. "Besides," Woody added, "Fox and the others surely looked like they needed a break. Let's think of this as a favor to them."

* * *

Mrs. Davis told Andy when they arrived home that he should do his chores before playtime. He was disappointed, but he obeyed and set the toys on his bedroom floor, then left. "Okay, guys," Woody said lowly, unzipping the bag. "Here it goes!" And they came out of the backpack. Woody bravely walked up to Nero. "Well, uh...partner...welcome to Andy's room. This is _our_ domain and we have lots of good friends here. We, uh...we hope that...that you'll get along fine with everyone."

"You don't have to worry about _me,_ Sheriff," Nero pointed to himself. "The thing is for everyone else to get along fine with _me."_

Woody's jaw dropped. He was still flabbergasted at the nerve of this intruder! "Uh, yeah, well...uh,"

"Hey, who's the newcomer?" Hamm asked.

" _I_ am Nero the Great, champion of conquerors," Nero bragged. "I destroy all my foes..." Woody placed a hand on the wolf's shoulder before he could order the other toys on their knees, if they had _any._

"Well, guys, Nero will be spending a couple days with us, so try to be polite," Woody encouraged, "and...and if there are any problems, come to see Buzz or me."

"I'm most grateful for your kind hospitality, Sheriff," Nero remarked. "I hope you all will appreciate my value to your humble abode. You want to learn from the best? Then just follow _my_ example," and he stood in the middle of the room to see if it met his standards.

"Who does that big-headed bloke think he is?" Potato Head groaned.

" ' _All choked up with humbleness_ ,' " Slinky said.

" ' _Fasten your seat belts, folks. It's going to be a bumpy ride_.' " Hamm remarked.


	4. Chapter 4 Intrusion

**I'm sorry that I've taken so long and apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I wanted to add more details but decided not to at the last minute. Trust me, the next chapter will be much more interesting, and Lord willing, I will post it _very_ soon if you want to find out what happens next! I hope I've shown enough of Nero's manner so you can understand between the evasiveness how our favorite toys are being treated. The next chapter will be better!**

* * *

Andy rushed into his bedroom when his chores were finished so he could play with his toys. In this adventure he made up, Nero the Great had joined forces with Evil Dr. Porkchop and were holding innocent citizens as hostages to lure Sheriff Woody so that they could kill him and take over the country. Their prisoners included Woody's sweetheart, Bo Peep (as always), Mitsy the Flying Princess (her role usually involved giving Woody and his team tips, handy tools, and medical attention when needed), Widow Potato Head, other small toys, Buzz's Magnificent Jet R.C., and worst of all, Jessie's faithful horse, Bullseye and Woody's trusty dinosaur Rex! The only friend they had left to assist the sheriff and his two deputies was Slinky. On top of a hill, Woody and Jessie pulled back on the dog as a sling-shot which boosted Buzz and sent him sailing through the air, shooting his laser at the prisoners' chains and the jail. Then he distracted Porkchop and Nero while Woody freed the prisoners and Jessie led them to safety. The two villains had Buzz pinned down, with Nero about to pierce his head through with the spear, when a tremendous roar (the biggest in the world) blew them away. Woody was riding Rex, then Buzz joined Jessie on Bullseye and they all ran after the crooks. They surrounded them and Woody lassoed them both with his pull-string, then they threw them in jail.

Andy's toys enjoyed the playtime. They surely wished real life was like that where the whole world didn't revolve around Nero, or at least he didn't try to make it that way. Woody, Buzz, and their friends looked forward to playtime with Andy more than they could remember before, for it was when they had a break from the impressive, big-headed intruder.

* * *

"Okay, sons!" Mrs. Potato Head called to the three aliens. "It's story time." The threesome group rushed up to their 'mommy'. "Which do you want to hear? _Just Dog_ or another _Hank the Cow Dog?"_

"Wait." Nero spoke up as he appeared. "You mean those three weird creatures are your _sons?"_

"Yes, they are." Mrs. Potato Head answered. "Got a problem with that? We adopted them."

"That's the silliest thing I ever heard." Nero shook his head.

"Well, nobody asked you."

"Hmm. Rather oddball looking aren't they?"

"They are not!" The lady spud spat. "They're lovely."

"Well, I can say one thing, they sure don't get their outer space looks from someone as lovely as you." Nero said smoothly.

"Oh, well, thank you." Mrs. Potato Head smiled, stroking the back of her head.

"I guess they take after their so called dad, right?" Nero grinned. "After seeing them, even someone as ugly as him doesn't look so bad."

"How dare you!" Mrs. Potato Head fumed. "When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it! And I didn't ask! Who gave you the right to walk around and insult people? Don't you have anything better to do then be unkind? You get out of here! Go on. Git!" When Nero just stood there chuckling, Mrs. Potato Head shoved him, pushing him away. "And another thing: you can't talk that way about my family!" Then she turned back to her 'sons'. "Don't listen to him, dearies."

"He's an intruder." One of them said.

"From the outside." One of the others agreed.

"He has invaded the humble abode." The third said. And that was just one example of how things transpired between Andy's toys and their so called guest.

* * *

That night during Andy's dinner time was terrible for his toys up in his room. Nero made everyone more than annoyed, they were miserable. If he didn't brag, he was insulting. And he said things in such a haughty but sometimes half-true way that it stung. Jessie and Mitsy heard whimpering under the bed and peeked in. It was Rex. "What's wrong, pal?" Jessie asked.

"Why are you crying?" Mitsy echoed.

"I'm just no good," Rex cried. "I'm just a big, green, plastic, fraidy cat. Nobody needs me. I'm just a big sissy."

"Who told you off so rudely?" Jessie inquired.

"Nero. Nero the hero." Rex moaned.

"Oh, Rex," Mitsy sighed. "Don't listen to him. He's just trying to make you feel bad. He thinks everybody's beneath him. We all love you, Rex, no matter how scared you are."

"That's right," Jessie agreed. "You _are_ a scaredy cat, Rex. But more than that, you're a good friend. You're kind, outgoing, and sensitive to others. Besides, 'courage isn't the absence of fear, but the mastery of it.'"

"Yes, Rex. Being brave isn't not being afraid, it's being afraid but doing something anyway."

"I just wish I could do something brave," Rex hung his head.

"But you _have,_ Buddy," Jessie smiled. "Remember the time when Wheezy, the Potato Heads, alines, and Little People were left in the front yard, and that big, mean, stray dog came up to eat them? No one was around. You were petrified, but you ran towards the brute, screaming and roaring. You bumped into him and tripped him. He tried to grab whatever toy he could but you kept hitting and bopping him, then you ran to the trash can, knocking it over and banging on it, remember? Buster came out of the door barking and Andy followed him, hollering. The dog ran away and you fainted when it was over. But you helped save our friends. Do you remember that?"

"I didn't think that _anyone_ remembered that," Rex said, surprised. " _I_ forgot too!"

"You're a good dinosaur, Rex," Mitsy smiled. "You may not be the bravest or fiercest, but who cares? Because you are definitely the sweetest!" She patted his shoulder fondly. "We wouldn't trade you for the most terrifying dinosaur that ever lived. Jessie's right: you _are_ a good friend. Even if you're timid, you're always around to help if your friends need it."

Rex smiled. "Oh, thanks for trying to cheer me up. I just can't bear all this belittling!" Rex exclaimed. "From Nero, I mean. Not _you."_

* * *

Nero was being mean to everybody, and they all gave him a piece of their minds (for all the good it did), except Rex and Wheezy. The wolf especially kept picking on Slinky by trying to convince him that he was just an old piece of junk and the poor dog's protests didn't make any difference. "What a wolf," Slinky muttered under his breath.

"Hey, Big Guy?" Mitsy walked up to Woody.

"Hey," Woody chided solemnly. He was pretty tired from the day's tension.

"M mm. Tough day, huh?" She smiled sympathetically.

"Oh," Woody sighed. "Tough isn't the word for it. _Invaded_ would be more fitting."

"Yeah." The princess chuckled. "Have you seen Slinky?"

"No," Woody mumbled.

"Okay," then she signed with her fingers. Woody raised his eyebrows in question, not in the mood to play guessing games. "It means ' _release the dogs of war. I'm tired out of my mind.'"_ Mitsy laughed, and Woody nodded in agreement. She walked away to find her pal.

Woody felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to see a welcome sight: Bo Peep. "Woody, honey," she said softly, "just take a good, deep breath." Woody stiffened, then exhaled a very heavy huff. "There, there," Bo smiled. "Now don't you feel better?"

"Eh, I don't know." Woody groaned. "Fox had to put up with this guy for _two weeks,_ Bo! Two weeks! Can you imagine?! We've only been with him _one_ day, and I'm already dreading tomorrow!"

"I know, Sweetheart. But you have a few consolations."

"Oh, yeah? Such as?"

"Well, at least he knows he's a toy. That eliminates several problems. He's only a visitor. It's not like he's Andy's _new_ toy. And he'll be out of here the day after tomorrow."

"Mmmmm. Now _that's_ something to look forward to!" Woody grinned widely.

"I agree," Buzz remarked as he appeared. "Nero seems to think that he's actually the great emperor himself! If he isn't abased soon, we're going to have to do something. I don't think he's learning much about leadership by observance."

"Yeah, I know," Woody agreed. "I sure hope that Fox and his crew are enjoying their vacation!"

"Pardon me, peasants," Nero, the dreaded voice said behind them, and they turned to face him. "What are you all doing? Thinking of a superb way to honor my presence tomorrow?"

 _You have GOT to be KIDDING!_ Woody thought, almost aloud. "Yes, we sure are," he said slyly. _Boy, will we ever if he doesn't cut it out!_

"There you are," Mitsy declared. Slinky was inside Andy's toy box, sitting in the corner looking forlorn. "What's wrong, little buddy?" She climbed down and sat next to him. "Do you want to try and play a game of Checkers?"

"Not tonight," the unhappy dog sighed. "There's no point if the emperor is going to criticize every move we make."

"Yeah." Mitsy agreed. "It would be a relief not to hear any more of that. I still can't believe that someone could be so full of himself that he couldn't see beyond the end of his nose! I've never met any toy like him. It's really just a bunch of selfish nonsense, but he has a way of making you feel inferior. But that doesn't mean you are!"

"You sure are right about him making us feel inferior." Slinky huffed as he wearily lay his head in the princess's lap. She rubbed his head and ears they way she always did when the dog was down in the dumps. Slinky closed his eyes, sadly but gratefully accepting the much needed massage. "I _am_ pretty old, Mitsy. Nero _is_ right about that." Slinky sighed. All of the belittling was causing Slinky to definitely be feeling his years.

"Listen here, _you_ sad old hound dog," Mitsy said half-firmly and half-playfully. "We are all glad that you're with us. And Andy still plays with you. He loves you. Woody loves you, and...and," she pulled his face up with her small, plastic hands. "And I will _always_ love you, even if no one else does. You're one of my best friends." And she fondly kissed the top of his head.

"We should probably climb out of here," Slinky started to smile, "before Andy comes back up. And you're very dear to me too, Princess."

"Aw, thanks pal." Mitsy smiled widely. "But don't go just yet. We've all had a long day, and you're overdue for one. I think I know just the thing to loosen you up after all the belittling you've taken today."

"What?" Slinky asked curiously. But Mitsy didn't answer, and rolled him onto his back, then started scratching his middle coils, causing him to chuckle and happily wave and kick his paws in the air.

"There. You see?" Mitsy grinned. "You're feeling better already."

* * *

Nero was finally silent during bedtime. He stood proudly in the moonlight in the middle of Andy's desk where Andy had set him for the night. Bo Peep and Mitsy talked into hours of the night in Molly's room about their visitor. The toys in the toy box had plenty of discussions too.

" _...I'll toss him out the window!"_ Potato Head snorted.

" _Shhh! He'll hear you."_ Mrs. Potato Head said.

" _I don't care!"_

" _Don't forget what happened the last time that tactic was used,"_ Robot teased, remembering the incident with Woody trying to sabotage Buzz.

" _Don't change the subject."_ Potato Head huffed.

Those who were on display in Andy's room whispered together.

* * *

 **The _real_ trouble hasn't even started!**


	5. Chapter 5 Troublemaker

**This is the main chapter I couldn't wait to share, but had to work my way up to it with the first ones. Thanks to everyone who not only has reviewed, but also favorited and followed this story. If you're a Woody/Bo fan, you should enjoy this one. This is _the_ chapter I couldn't wait for you to read. Are you ready? **

* * *

The next morning during breakfast, the toys tried to begin what they hoped would be a normal day. Nero called Bullseye to himself and the plucky horse looked at him curiously. "Well," Nero said in disapproval with eyebrows raised. "You're not the mightiest, sharpest steed in the world. But I guess you'll have to do." Bullseye snorted in objection. "On your knees, fellow." The horse obeyed and Nero mounted up. "All right, now go show your friends what a prize I am." Bullseye twitched his ears and just stood there. "Move it," Nero ordered. Bullseye stiffened and trotted away, shaking his head.

"Good morning, fellow subjects," Nero greeted cheerfully to the other toys.

"Hey, good morning," Woody said politely. "Did you have a restful night?"

"Quite. I'd appreciate a grand tour around your domain, Sheriff."

"Oh, I would, but we should probably wait 'til Andy has to leave to go somewhere," Woody responded. "Wait. Well, I guess I could show you the upstairs right now." Woody had shown Nero the second floor in the house when they heard Andy coming upstairs and scrambled back to the bedroom.

Andy played with his toys again. This time in his adventure, Evil Dr. Porkchop and Nero had imprisoned Sheriff Woody, so it was up to Buzz and his friends to save him! This time, even Buster got in on the action. The other toys raided the prison, chasing the pig and the wolf into the mouth of a monster dog (Buster), giving Buzz and Jessie a chance to free Woody.

Andy's playtime was interrupted when he had to go on errands with his mom and Molly. Nero decided to ride Bullseye again and explore the house himself. Any toys he met, he spoke at in his usual know-it-all way. He really insulted Rex, Slinky, and the Potato Heads.

* * *

Mitsy had found a Mad Libs tablet of Andy's that he'd left in the living room, and she was going to find Slinky to see if he could get the other toys to join them in filling the blanks. She passed Nero in the hallway. "Oh, uh, hello," she said politely. She didn't want to hang around very long though to have to listen to his 'expert opinions'. "How are you?"

"I'm miserable, Your Highness," Nero whined.

"Oh?"

"Everyone here ignores me and doesn't pay me the honor and respect that I deserve. I am deeply insulted, and woe be to those don't listen."

Mitsy looked up at him annoyed and noticed Bullseye's face. The plush horse returned her gaze rolling his eyes. "Maybe if you'd give them a chance to get to know you, instead of telling them how great you are," The princess suggested, "and not treating them like they're all stupid, then maybe they'd show you more respect."

"What's that?" Nero gasped. "Are you telling me that I don't know how to treat others?"

"Well, they'd probably like to spend time around you, if you did less boasting."

"Hush." Nero scolded. "Don't be impertinent. I've heard all that I'm going to take. The Sheriff will certainly hear about this." And with that, he turned sharply and trotted away, though Bullseye glanced back at the princess and nodded in agreement with her.

"Oh, brother," Mitsy grinned and continued her mission to find Slinky. She saw Buster come out of Molly's room. "Hey, boy," She cheerfully greeted. "Do you think you could help me find Slinky?" Buster panted happily then sniffed the air as the princess climbed onto his back. "Oh, in here?" she asked as the dog halted in Mrs. Davis' bedroom. "Okay. Thanks, boy." Buster left, and Mitsy found her friend in a box labeled _attic_!

"Slink! What are you doing in _there?!"_ Mitsy gasped, dropping the tablet she'd been holding.

"Waiting," Slinky mumbled, his head slumping over the edge of the box. "This way less tears will be shed over me."

" _What are_ you talking about?" Mitsy asked impatiently. "Did Andy's mom put you in there?"

"I thought I'd save her the trouble. I can't escape the inevitable anymore. I'm an old dog, just a piece of junk. I'll miss you, Princess. Very much."

Mitsy was flabbergasted. Slinky was speaking as if he was seeing his last days! "You're not going anywhere," she said angrily, "except back to Andy's room! You quit talking like that and get out of that box now!"

Slinky just lay there, feeling sorry for himself. "I'm supposed to make others happy, but never give time for my own unhappy feelings?" He snapped. This wasn't like him at all!

"I _didn't_ say that!" Mitsy declared sharply. "I'm ashamed of you, Slinky! I know who put that negative mindset into your head. And if you just roll over and play dead instead of being yourself, it'll make him gloat that he's better than you!" Slinky looked at her. She tried to let her words sink in. "Now, are you going to get out of there? Are you a toy or a punching bag?"

"I'm a lost cause," Slinky mumbled, drooping his head.

The princess pursed her lips in anger and placed her fists on her hips. "Then I am going to stand here 'til Andy's mom comes and tell her _not_ to put you in the attic." She declared firmly.

Slinky gaped at her, shocked. The toys were never supposed to let humans know that they were alive: it was Rule Number 1 in the life of a toy. Mitsy _couldn't_ be serious! "You're just pulling my spring. You _wouldn't_ do that!" Slinky blurted out.

Mitsy raised her brows then her eyes narrowed. " _Just_ watch me!"

* * *

Nero was frustrated. No one was treating him like a celebrity, and they were supposed to, according to _him._ He whacked Bullseye with his spear. The horse, not accustomed to being struck, bucked, throwing the wolf against the wall. Nero was angry and charged at him. "No one disrespects me like that," he growled. "Let this be a lesson, you dumb animal." He raised his arms, intending to conk the horse on his noggin with the spear. Bullseye shrank back timidly.

"NO!" Jessie hollered and came up from behind the wolf, grabbing his thick, bushy tail and yanked it. He stumbled backwards as Jessie socked his bicep.

"What the heck?" Nero sputtered in aggravation, glancing behind him. Jessie jabbed his muscular torso, then rushed next to her beloved horse.

"You leave him alone, you overgrown bully! You got a problem, _buddy?"_ She snarled with her arms folded across her chest. Bullseye hid timidly behind her.

"That irony horse threw me off. He's a wild critter that needs reigning in," Nero growled, then chuckled. "Ha, ha, ha! Reigning in! That's a good one."

Jessie stood there, quite unimpressed. Her face was clouded over in disgust. "Bullseye never throws anyone...except _scoundrels."_ She said.

"Enough talk, Miss Impertinence!" Nero growled.

"I ain't taking it back _neither!_ " Jessie glared. Nero aimed his spear to whack her, but Jessie, being the tough girl she was, ducked and raised it up against Nero's own face. "I've had just about enough of you!" She declared angrily. "You're no guest. You're a home wrecker, that's what you are! Stay in your own backyard, pal."

"You'll pay for this," Nero threatened and stomped off.

Bullseye whimpered behind her. Jessie pulled him close to her. "Aw, it's okay, buddy," she said gently. "I'm sorry about this. You're a good boy. You didn't do anything wrong." Buzz found her 10 minutes later, and she looked very upset. Buzz was afraid maybe Nero insulted the unhappy cowgirl and horse.

"Are you okay, Jessie?" Buzz asked, concerned.

"No, I'm _not!"_ Jessie answered sharply. "I can take punches and insults, _sometimes._ But when someone attacks my friends, when someone tries to hurt my horse, they've gone too far!" She stomped her foot and pounded her clenched fists together.

"What? Did someone pick on Bullseye?" Buzz inquired firmly.

"Just everybody's favorite nit-picker with a nasty weapon and a hot air balloon ego! Buzz, I think we've taken enough from our so called _guest._ He needs to learn that he can't just push people, uh...toys around to make himself look better! I'm not putting up with it anymore."

"You're right, Jessie," Buzz said. "Come on."

* * *

Nero was thinking through what had been said to him in each confrontation that day. It had poked holes in his ego. Maybe they were right, but no. No, he couldn't turn soft now. He spotted Wheezy hobbling along with Snake. "What are you up to, little fellows?" Nero asked politely.

"We were looking for the Battleship game, Mr. Nero," Wheezy answered. _Mr.:_ _a_ nother poke in the wolf's balloon.

"Not _Mr.! Sir_ to you, you little chew toy," Nero growled and actually kicked the little penguin aside in the stomach, causing him to squeak and fall over. Snake hissed at the wolf and attempted to wrap himself around the bully's legs, but Nero kicked him too.

"HEY!" Slinky and Mitsy yelled indignantly, behind the wolf who walked away. Slinky ran after him and Mitsy rushed to Wheezy's side. "Wheezy, are you okay?" She asked, concerned and angry, helping him up. The poor little penguin was trying to catch his breath.

"I...I...I'll be all right," he sighed, rubbing his stomach. "What did I do wrong? Did I say something?" He asked innocently.

"You didn't do anything." Mitsy corrected him. "The problem isn't you, it's _him._ You stay here and rest." She stood up and ran after the wolf.

Slinky had blocked Nero's way. The small dog was furious and was crouching with his coils arched. "Just who do you think you are?" Slinky snarled. "You bully! You can't do that around here."

"Yap it up, Fido," Nero glared down at him. "You'll be yapping it up in the attic sooner than you think. Now get out of the way!" Slinky wouldn't budge, and Nero kicked him in the jaw, knocking the dachshund onto his side. Then Mitsy appeared and stood in front of her friend. She was mad!

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" She bellowed.

"I do not like or tolerate impudence," Nero said flatly. "Bite your tongue, Missy." He pointed his finger in her face.

"You cruel brute," Mitsy said through clenched teeth. This wolf was miles bigger than her, but she didn't care. He'd hurt her family, and that was completely unacceptable in this house.

"How dare you speak to me that way! Are you defying me?" Nero squinted threateningly, towering over the angry little princess.

"I'm trying to protect my friends from a beast, _that's_ what I'm doing." Mitsy glared darkly.

* * *

In Andy's room, Woody's head was splitting. He felt like he was being pulled in a hundred different directions at once. Every time he turned around, someone was there to complain about Nero. That's all he heard: _Nero, Nero, Nero!_ But all the toys had good reason for complaining about the wolf and they were all expecting Woody their leader to do something about it. "Everyone, quiet!" He ordered, clasping his head with his hands and panting. "Just be quiet for a minute! I can't hear myself think!" He sighed heavily. Buzz came to his rescue.

"Look, we all have a problem with this guy," Buzz said calmly. "What we all need to do is calm down. This is no time to be hysterical."

"Easy for _you_ to say," Hamm snorted. Just then, Nero barged into the bedroom. He was clenching Mitsy and Slinky above the floor by the scruffs of their necks.

"Put us down!" Mitsy said angrily, flailing above the ground.

"Get your paws off of me!" Slinky growled, waving his paws around angrily.

"Hey, release our friends," Buzz ordered firmly. Nero just dropped them onto the floor like a pile of rags. "Something we need to talk about?'

"Sheriff?" Nero huffed. "I urge you to take severe disciplinary action against these two delinquents. And that stuck up cowgirl too. They have treated me with the utmost disrespect, and I won't be satisfied until I know they've been censored."

"Hey, whoa, whoa now. Wait, wait, wait," Woody tried to say calmly. "Just calm down. What happened?"

"I leave them in your custody, Sheriff," Nero groaned and left the room.

"No. Hey, wait! Come back here! Let's get this straightened out." Woody called after him.

"Let him go, Sheriff." Hamm retorted.

"Ugh!" Mitsy groaned, rolling her eyes. She was sitting back, leaning against Slinky with her legs spread out, her arms folded, and a scowl on her face.

"Good riddance," Slinky agreed. He was sprawled out on the floor.

"Well?" Hamm asked. "What did he do now?"

"Must have been something pretty bad," Jessie said.

"I'll say it was pretty bad!" Mitsy huffed as their friends walked toward them, wanting to know the story.

"You have no idea!" Slinky snarled.

* * *

Nero went to sulk in Molly's room. He didn't realize that Bo Peep and her sheep were in there. She approached him. "Is there something I can help you with, sir?" She asked kindly.

"Why doesn't anyone listen to me, Ma'am?" Nero muttered. "I try to make them, but it doesn't make any difference. What's wrong with these toys?"

"Perhaps if you were a little nicer to everyone, and treated them with kindness, instead of demanding respect, you'd see a remarkable change." Bo Peep smiled.

Nero had heard similar things all day. Maybe because it was what he needed to hear. Yet he was disappointed that Bo Peep agreed about the problem being _him,_ not the other toys. She'd said the wrong thing, according to _him._ "Your precious cowboy hero told you to say that, didn't he?" Nero said flatly, thinking on the roles Andy had paired Woody and Bo Peep together in during playtime.

"No, he didn't," Bo said firmly. "It was my idea."

"I don't take that guff from anyone. Now if you'll excuse me," Nero said gruffly, and he started to march away.

"I'm sorry if I've offended you," Bo said innocently.

"Aw, just shut up," Nero huffed, and roughly shoved her away and she could feel herself about to be smacked hard against the dresser. She started to fall backwards and couldn't catch herself.

"Help!" She called out in fright.

"Bo Peep!" Rex shrieked and caught her just in time, before her porcelain body slammed into the dresser! He helped her stand up straight. "Are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine, t-thanks to you, Rex," Bo gasped, clutching her chest. He lips were quivering.

"You can't treat Bo Peep like that!" Rex exclaimed to Nero. "She's very delicate. She could've been broken!"

"She tripped, Mr. Worry Wart," Nero spat. "She insulted me. So what if she fell?" Rex was angry now. He'd never felt so angry in his usually timid life. He took a deep, deep breath, and then let out an enormous roar, blowing the wolf far out against the wall!

* * *

"Uh-huh," Slinky agreed. "That's exactly what happened."

"Blast!" Buzz exclaimed. "The coward!"

"A no good, low down varmint." Jessie huffed.

Mitsy stared down at her feet, thinking that Woody would scold them for not coming to him first and letting him deal with the culprit. She bit her lip nervously. She felt like a guilty child at this moment. "Well, as sheriff in these parts," Woody said, placing a firm hand on Mitsy's shoulder, which caused to her to think she was definitely in trouble, "I'm proud of you both, for trying to defend your fellow friends, especially when no one else was there to do it." Mitsy looked up at the cowboy, surprised. He was smiling.

"Thanks, Sheriff," Mitsy smiled back.

"By the way, where is Wheezy?" Robot asked.

"Woody! Woody!" Wheezy called as he came into the room. There was worry in his voice.

"Wheezy!" Everybody gasped and rushed to him. "What is it, little guy?" Woody asked, kneeling down to the penguin's level. "Are you all right, pal?"

"Don't worry about _me."_ Wheezy shook his head. "It's Bo Peep."

"Bo!" Woody gasped, his eyes widening in fear. His heart skipped a beat or two. The other toys glanced at each other with worried faces, then all eyes were on the stunned cowboy. Woody straightened up, preparing for the worst. His lips trembled, his heart was racing, and he raised a hand to his chest. " _Bo."_ He whispered. "W-where is she?!" He asked, half shakily and half angry.

"She's alive, Woody," Wheezy said reassuringly. "She's not broken, but Nero did thoughtlessly shove her aside and she almost fell. But Rex caught her and blew Nero away! I saw it all from outside the door." At that moment, Rex and Bo Peep entered the room. She was leaning on Rex as he tried to hold her steady as he helped her along.

"Oh, Bo!" Woody cried and rushed to her, wrapping his arms around his girl. He didn't care who saw him do it. He had to make sure she was safe. "Are you all right, Sweetheart?"

"I-I'm f-fine, Woody," Bo said solemnly. "I-I'm safe." But her face betrayed her emotions though. Her lips trembled, she looked so hurt-so sad and scared-, and Woody could feel the tremors in her body. Woody or anyone else for that matter couldn't remember ever seeing her so unhappy before. She could've been shattered, and if it hadn't been for Rex, she might not have been standing here right now, with the love of her life protectively at her side. No one had ever treated her so roughly before, and it hurt her inside to take in what had happened. She was almost ready to cry. Woody came even closer and clasped his arms around her shoulders.

" _It's okay, Bo_ ," he whispered tenderly. " _I'm here_. _I've got you_!"

" _Woody, you're squeezing me!"_ Bo whispered back sadly. She wasn't teasing him. Woody loosened his grip and she sighed heavily. It was at that moment Woody realized just how vehemently that his own body was shaking, an uncontrollable result of his deep rage. He pulled her close again, but not so hard this time. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Nero almost broke her and didn't even care!" Rex blurted out, waving his arms hysterically. Bo gulped and buried her face deeper when she felt Woody stiffen up.

"Let's go, gang!" He ordered angrily. "That's the last we're going to take. Come on!" He pulled Bo along with him. Buzz, Jessie, and all the other toys marched right behind him.

* * *

 **Go get him, Sheriff! Give him what for!**


	6. Chapter 6 Confrontation

**I know it's been a long time, but I was debating back and forth whether to change some of the content, then decided I've kept you waiting long enough. Thanks, everyone for the great reviews, especially on the previous chapter!**

 **Woody? Guys? I know you're furious, and small wonder. But, don't lose your heads! Keep your noggins intact! Some Woody/Bo in here.**

* * *

Woody barged into Molly's bedroom, Andy's entire toy brigade at his heels. The angry cowboy stomped straight up to Nero. He locked eyes with the greedy wolf. "Hey, _you!"_ Woody snarled.

"What's up, Doc?" Nero sneered. Woody's eyes flamed with rage. He clenched his fists, bit his lip, and squared his shoulders. He was choking tremendously to try to control his heated temper, but it wouldn't last long. He was ready to play _the hard way._

"We have something to say to _you,_ Mr. High and Mighty!" Woody growled. _Go ahead, provoke me!_ He thought. _I dare ya! I'll give you what for._

"Oh, is there a problem, Sheriff?" Nero asked nonchalantly. His knees started to buckle. He _knew_ that he was in trouble, _big_ trouble. But he was trying not to break down. Buzz had had enough and fiercely marched up to the wolf, and jabbed him in the jaw, knocking him off his feet. Nero was so stunned all he could do was wag his head and stare wide-eyed. Buzz roughly clenched him by the shoulders and jerked him to his feet, then stepped back. Woody hissed through clenched teeth and lunged forward, angrily flicked the spear out of the wolf's claw, then lassoed him with Mrs. Davis' bathrobe sash! He pulled him close so that they were nose to nose, Woody glared and growled, then spun the culprit around in circles making him very, very dizzy, all at the same time tightly cuffing his claws behind him with a hair ribbon of Molly's, and tied him up hard to the bed leg of Molly's crib. Buzz snatched the spear and tossed it aside in disgust. Nero was trapped, and couldn't get away. That raggedy cowboy doll surely didn't mess around when he was on the job as sheriff!

"Yeah, there _is_ a problem! YOU! You were brought here as a guest, _not_ a landlord." Woody declared angrily. "Since you arrived, you've been parading around as if you were running for office. Only instead of trying to buy or bribe votes, you cut down and harass citizens in order to get them!" Nero's expression hardened, but Woody had plenty more to say. "You've been acting like Lord of the Manor in this place, and more. You've taken matters into your own hands, and we've heard from several reliable sources that you don't consider yourself above using physical violence."

Woody stepped toward Nero ominously, poking his index finger into his chest.."You haven't hesitated to hurt others in order to fatten up your ego. You risked the life of someone we all care about very much..." Woody was nose to nose with Nero now, "...and I want to make myself _very clear_ about something. We have rules that we live by in this house, and when someone commits a major offense, we _all_ take it very personally. You...you big cad!" Woody snarled.

"Nero the Great," Buzz declared wrathfully, "You're a coward! A big, tyrannical coward who doesn't care about anyone but himself!"

"You ought to be court-marshaled, with a little tar and feathers thrown in!" Sarge barked from under Woody's boots.

"Just a big hunk of plastic," Robot commented while Rocky bared his fists, Snake hissed and stuck out his tongue, R.C. squinted angrily up at the fiend, and Wheezy put his flippers on his hips.

"You almost killed Bo Peep!" Wheezy blurted out. "That makes you a murderer!"

"It's mean and cowardly to pick on things smaller than you just for the fun of it," Jessie huffed.

"If I see it happening again, I'll be meaner than a provoked rattlesnake!" Bullseye snorted and bared his teeth in agreement.

"You're insulting and unkind!" Mrs. Potato Head fumed.

"A big-headed bloke if ever I saw one," her husband agreed. "And a dirty rat."

"You're the clear definition of an undesirable and a menace to society," Hamm commented.

"And a beast too," Mitsy added, nodding her head emphatically.

"Savage," Slinky muttered.

Buzz looked sympathetically at Bo Peep, who was still pretty stressed from the ruffian's behavior, so much so that she couldn't speak. "When you have no respect for other people's property or anything else, you've got no business hanging around," Buzz said to Nero.

Nero _knew_ that he couldn't escape now. He was outnumbered by this ocean of key witnesses glaring at him with valid threats. The truth was staring him in the face, and it made him feel ugly inside. "Being top dog is about much more than looking down on toys and acting like you know everything," Slinky said. "Being a great leader is about looking out for those under you, and showing them how to do the right thing, showing that you care." Nero met Slinky's eyes, but not in a glare this time. He felt odd, in a way he couldn't explain because he'd never felt it before. He _was_ tired of demanding attention all the time, and besides, his methods didn't seem to be working too well. Instead of being looked up to, he was adamantly loathed and despised. What exactly was it that he was feeling right now? Guilt? Oh, definitely. But it seemed to be more than that...shame. That was it!

"W-would you excuse me, Sheriff?" Nero mumbled, and hung his head. Woody huffed and whistled with his fingers between his teeth. Buster appeared and trotted towards Woody. The toys all watched in curiosity and anger.

"Good boy, Buster," Woody gave the dog a playful smack on the nose. "Watch _him,_ boy!" Woody growled at the big brute that had hurt his girl. "See that he doesn't inch his way out of the restraint." And just for more intimidation, Woody yanked on the sash tighter so that Nero flinched. "See that he doesn't get away. If he does, _sick_ him!" Buster sat down on the floor and growled at Nero. "That's a boy." Woody smirked, and they all exited Molly's room.

"You were too easy on him," Potato Head complained. "I say we string him up from the nearest doorknob and lather him up with peanut butter and jelly!"

"Wait a minute, now hold on!" Buzz protested, looking at all his friends. "We need to remember that he's not Andy's toy, and Andy is responsible for him. Sabotage might help us blow off some steam, but we'll regret it after."

" _I_ won't! It'll give me great pleasure and satisfaction to make a spectacle of him."

"He's already done that to himself." Buzz said. "We don't want to bring ourselves down to his level. I think we gave him plenty to think about. He needs some time to let it all sink in. But we all need to calm down right now. Woody and I will deal with him."

"Buzz is right, guys." Woody said. "I'm still riled up too, _believe me!_ But let's try to take a breather and chill out, shall we?" The other toys groaned. "Come on, guys. We don't want Andy to find our faces in this mood when he gets home, do you?" No one was in the mood to cheer up, but what Woody had said was true: they needed to simmer down, especially if Andy happened to show up. Rex and Hamm both walked off to play a video game. Jessie hopped on Bullseye and decided that a stroll around the house with her horse might calm her down. Buzz headed for the storage closet to get some batteries for R.C.: working with his hands to be of assistance usually helped him to sort out his thoughts. The Potato Heads decided to play the Game of LIFE with their kids. Mitsy found the doll hair brush left out in the hallway and spent some quiet time stroking her wavy curls with it: gently but firmly tugging at her hair was a stress soother. Slinky played cards with Wheezy, and Rocky. Woody however, took Bo Peep aside with him up to Molly's windowsill so they could be alone.

"Bo, I'm so sorry about this," he said, sitting close beside her and keeping his arm protectively around her shoulders. "I'm just so glad you're all right. You're safe now."

Bo shook her head sadly. "Oh, Woody," She sighed heavily. "You're such a sweetheart. But if you only knew how many times I've wished I was made of plastic, and not porcelain! I'm fragile, unable to do things that others can, I have to be watched like a baby. I hate being such a burden to everyone. That's what I am really, a burden!" Her eyes glistened with her shiny white skin, and if toys were able to, Woody could've sworn he saw tears. He'd _never_ heard her complain or become so distressed before, and it pierced his heart to see his love like this. He felt the anger in him trying to rise up again, so he pulled Bo Peep closer to him.

"Bo, _sweet,_ you are not a burden!" Woody stated passionately. "I love you! I always have, and I can't remember ever giving you the impression that I thought you were holding me down. If I ever have, I'm so sorry! Truly, I am."

"Oh, you haven't, dear," Bo smiled slightly. "But then, you _wouldn't_ either. Woody, honey, I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, but trying to be a fixer, saying to me,'Here, let me fix the problem for you' won't help you understand how I feel. You couldn't possibly understand."

"Maybe I don't, but I mean every word of it. I don't recall anyone ever saying anything about you slowing us down, ever. Not even Potato Head."

"Maybe no one else truly thinks that way, but I've felt it many times," Bo continued, "except when I'm around you! You always make me feel special, like a woman should be treated. But being a lamp hinders me from doing so many things. Maybe I didn't show it, but it was so very hard to stay behind as Buzz led the charge to rescue you from Al's apartment. Oh, how I longed to go with him, to feel that I was doing something important to bring you home, wanting to lay eyes on you and know you were okay. I have to admit, I was a bit jealous of Mitsy when Buzz decided to take her with the guys in the mission, but I honestly think she felt exactly the way I did. In fact, she told me that I _was_ doing my part, by being here where you could find me waiting for you to welcome you when you returned. I'm just so glad I didn't lose you."

"Me too," Woody agreed. He always kicked himself inside when he pondered that he could even push Bo Peep aside in his mind when he'd decided to go to Japan. Woody would do anything for Andy, and it was bad enough when he decided to leave him, but how...how in the world could Woody even think of turning his back on _her?_ He would be eternally grateful to Buzz, _always,_ for talking some sense into him!

"Bo, all I've ever wanted for you is that you be happy and safe," Woody said wholeheartedly. "You've always been safe with Andy. Honey, plastic or porcelain, no one ever wants their friend to be put in danger. A sheriff's job is to protect, and that's what I aim to do, whether it's you, Rex, or even Buster! But _you..._ you've always drawn out special protection from me."

"Because I'm so delicate." Bo said flatly, which was totally abnormal for her. She'd never doubted Woody's love for her and had never belittled herself at all. What Nero did to her must have hurt deeply because this was not like the Bo Peep Andy's toys all knew and loved.

"That's not what I meant." Woody firmly corrected her. "The special kind that comes from a man for the girl he loves." Bo looked into his caring brown eyes and smiled, the way he always liked to see her do.

"You know? You can be a real sweetheart _for a guy who wears a badge,"_ Bo Peep said softly. "I sure do love you, _Sheriff."_ Woody grinned warmly as their noses touched. "I owe a big thanks to Rex." Bo said. "He practically saved my life!"

"Yeah, and I think _we_ should go to tell him," Woody replied, taking her hand. Buzz met them out in the hall.

"Uh, excuse me, Sheriff," He said. "But could I borrow you for a while? A...uh...a certain someone would like to speak with you and me."

"Oh." Woody said, surprised. "Okay, excuse us, Bo."

"No problem." Bo said emphatically, signing with her fingers as she did it. " _Don't let me keep you from enforcing law and order around here!"_

"Is she okay, Woody?" Buzz inquired. He was concerned for his best friend's girl, as was everybody else.

"Yes, Buzz. She'll _be okay._ But she's still very hurt and shook up from this. She's okay right now, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't need me anymore."

"Of course not." Buzz responded. "Come on." He and Woody found Nero in Molly's room, right where they'd left him. Buster was sitting in the same place, keeping his vigil. Nero gulped.

"Good job, Buster. Am I to understand that you wished to see us?" Woody asked, keeping his suspicious cop look plastered on his face. He was still pretty mad.

"Yes, Sheriff," Nero moaned, hanging his head. He sheepishly met Woody's and Buzz's cold eyes. "Sheriff, I...all of you were right about what you said. I've been wrong. I've been a fool and a louse. You were right. I _am_ a brute, and a coward, and...and a beast. I treat others roughly and rudely. I _am_ a menace. I'm sorry for what I've done." Woody and Buzz just stood there with their eyebrows raised. They didn't say anything.

"To be honest, I _am_ tired of playing this high and mighty game, you know?" Nero continued. "And it does keep leading to a dead end."

"Look, fellow," Buzz finally spoke up. "Being a good leader is about protecting those under you, and letting them see you practice what you preach."

"I want to be a good leader! I truly do! The kind that I _should_ be."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Woody said, with arms crossed.

"But I'm afraid I just don't know how."

"That's not something that can't be fixed," Woody added. "I appreciate you're honesty in admitting your ruffian behavior, but you need to set your record straight with some other toys first. I believe _they're_ the ones who need to receive your apology."

"Yes. You're right." Nero agreed, nodding his head. "Would you call them together, Sheriff? Uh... _please?_ I want to do this publicly."

"S...sure," Woody shrugged. "I can do that."

"And..and would you please ask them to hear me out?" Nero asked.

Woody glanced at Buzz who shook his head, and Woody's expression became sneaky. "Sorry." He said. "But I'm afraid not. That's something you'll have to take a chance on. You're the one who got yourself into this, and you can get yourself out. They've all taken a blow from you, so listening to you? They'll have to decide that for themselves."

"Whatever you say, Sheriff," Nero answered glumly.


	7. Chapter 7 Clearing the Air

Nero uncomfortably stood on a pile of books that served as a platform, with Snake holding the phone from Mr. Mike, but not before he gave the wolf a smack! Nero's hands were still tied behind his back with Molly's hair ribbon. He looked like an incarcerated criminal, and felt like one too, which is what everyone wanted him to feel. The toys all glared at the wolf with skeptical eyes. Woody and Buzz stood back, watching their friends. Bo was standing at Woody's side, with his arm protectively around her waist. She frowned at the ruffian who'd harassed her, and leaned her head on Woody's shoulder to which he tightened his grip. Nero humbly admitted that he had been acting like a ruthless tyrant and deserved every flash of anger he was receiving. He publicly gave a sincere-sounding apology to each individual toy in the room. He felt especially low when it was Bo Peep's turn: she wouldn't face him and the whole band of toys shuffled closer so that they could attack Nero together, should he step out of line again. Nero directly told Bo Peep that he was totally wrong and such a louse for the way he'd recklessly treated her and he was glad that she wasn't physically hurt. "I hope that someday I can be like all of you," Nero said. "You're fiercely loyal and kindhearted with each other. You have a great leader here, I hope you realize that! I'm just a hunk of junk, but you all? You're each one of a kind! Especially your sheriff here. That's all I have to say. Thank you for listening." And he stepped down and walked away.

Potato Head was the first one to speak after the wolf left the room. "Blast. Why did he have to go and say that?" The spud growled. "I was looking forward to giving him a taste of his own medicine!" Then his pieces were whacked off by something hard. His head was stinging. He opened his eyes laying on the floor to see... _Bo Peep!_ She was standing over him, her face clouded over. _She'd_ smacked him with her staff!

"Shame on you!" She snarled. No one had _ever_ seen her so riled. "At least he had the decency to admit he was wrong!" Oh, she was still appalled and very hurt from what Nero had done to her, but she'd give him credit for being publicly honest. Even if he turned on them again later in the day, they could use his own words of empathy against him.

"She's right!" Mitsy spoke up. "He did. Unlike _some_ I could name." She scowled down at Potato Head who always pointed the finger at someone else.

"Yeah!" Slinky agreed.

"Hey, quit picking on me!" Potato Head growled. "I'm not the one who came here uninvited and upset a whole household!"

"You'd never admit it if you did." Mitsy said under her breath.

"Did you all take stupid pills this morning?" Potato Head rolled his eyes. "Lay off of me! Have you forgotten what this intruder has done?"

Woody and Buzz glanced at each other, shaking their heads. "All right, all right, everyone," Buzz ordered. "Calm down!"

"Rex, we have something to say to you," Woody grinned.

"You do?" Rex asked excitedly.

"Yes." Woody smiled. He and Bo Peep both stood on either side of the dinosaur.

"Thank you for saving me, Rex." Bo Peep smiled warmly. "You were wonderful!"

"Wheezy told us what you did." Buzz said.

"We're all proud of you, buddy." Woody said proudly, shaking Rex's shoulder. "You saved our friend."

"You're a real hero." Wheezy happily clapped his flippers.

"Hooray for Rex!" Mrs. Potato Head exclaimed. Rex stood there, wide-eyed and beaming at all his friends. He was so happy that he let out another thunderous but cheery roar, blowing Potato Head's pieces away after he'd just put them all back in place. The toys all laughed heartily, including Nero who was standing outside the doorway. Then he slowly emerged out into the open.

"Yes, I was wrong about you, Godzilla," Nero said, not insulting this time. "You refrained from blowing up at your little friends to keep them safe. But you wasted no time in standing up to me when I was being an accursed jerk! Well done." Rex trembled happily at the very unexpected praise.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you!" Rex smiled.

* * *

Andy returned home, so after helping his mom unload and put away groceries, he hurried to his bedroom to play with his toys. He pulled out the board game RISK for part of his playtime. Woody and Buzz were forming allies together against Nero and the Evil Dr. Porkchop. Woody was captain of the yellow army RISK playing pieces, Buzz was in charge of the green army, Nero was the red, and Hamm the black. In this adventure, Woody and Buzz were trying to stop the two dictators from taking over the whole world, and so far, it looked like a losing battle for the good guys. Woody was terribly wounded in the heat of combat, and though he kept fighting, Buzz had no laser power or flying ability because during a siege they'd invaded on the citizens, Nero's spies had stolen his batteries and smuggled them to Hamm.

Every time Woody or Buzz lost an attack (which Andy maneuvered by rolling the dice), the villains would take prisoners, and they would set up their weakest victims on the front lines. Jessie the fearless cowgirl was trying to hold out, hiding up in the 'trees'. The bad guys were about to take Woody and Buzz captive when Jessie yodeled which brought Sarge and his band charging with Sheriff Woody's secret weapon: the terrifying T-Rex. The dinosaur hungrily ram after the bad guys until they fell in the ocean where a great white Shark chased after them, just like in Peter Pan. The prisoners were freed, the world protected, Buzz got his batteries back, and after having his wounds tended and dressed, Woody made a full recovery!

* * *

 **No this isn't the end...yet. But this story is almost finished! I can't believe it! Your comments and follows and favs have blessed me. Thanks so much. I'm glad you have been enjoying this story.**


	8. Chapter 8 Home Sweet Home!

"Sheriff?" Nero asked Woody, pulling him aside.

"Yeah?" Woody asked curiously.

"I can't tell you're still upset with me."

"Well, can you blame us? Yes, I am." Woody sighed.

"No. No I don't." Nero shook his head. "I know that what I've done is going to bother you all for a long time. And I don't ever want to hurt others like that again. I truly don't! But, I'm scared that I will because it's such a habit. Do you think...would you guys please help me? Would you show me how to treat people...er, toys better? Do you think you can do that?"

Woody raised his eyebrows. "That depends." He answered. "How hard are you willing to work on this?"

"Whatever it takes, Sheriff. I don't want to play this losing game anymore."

"All right then. First of all, you've got to stop grandstanding yourself all the time. Second, why don't you come with me? There's a few fellows who could help me in giving you the right tips and advice."

"I'd be very grateful." Nero smiled.

* * *

That night and the next day were pretty peaceful. Nero tried hard to be respectful and friendly, and even helpful. Mitsy was jumping up in the air over and over again. She was trying to reach her royal blue cape that was stuck on a hanger, but it was too high for her. Nero reached up with his spear and pulled it down for her. Mitsy smiled and signed _thank you_ with her hand, which Nero could not understand at all. She waved to him and walked away. At first, they refused but then Hamm and Rex complied in showing Nero the video games and even let him try his hand at it. It was still difficult for the wolf not to be a not-picker and braggart, but he certainly tried. If he gave a hint of too much boasting or coming close to hurting someone's feelings, a sharp glare, exaggerated clearing of the throat, of shake of the head from the other toys helped Nero catch on and put himself in check. It wasn't easy, but he was definitely beginning to realize that it was so worth it!

"You know? It _is_ nice not feeling the need so much to have to build myself up and hope someone will notice." Nero told some of the toys. "I mean, the habit is still there, but I never realized before how much better off I...and everyone else for that matter could live without it. I didn't think it was possible."

"If ya give people a chance, usually you'll find that they _can_ be pretty friendly." Slinky smiled.

"Well, usually."

"See? We told you." Rex chimed in.

Bo Peep still kept her distance from the wolf, though she'd forgiven him a little more easily after he'd confessed his sins. She stayed pretty close to Woody and watched Nero from afar. She was relieved to see the progress he was making in his behavioral changes. Still, she maintained a safe birth. Buzz and Jessie were especially vigilant in making sure Nero stayed within his parole boundaries. The two of them together were ready to pounce on him if he stepped even so much as a toe in trouble.

* * *

That evening, Andy was in the process of preparing for his soccer game when he had to run downstairs briefly. Nero would be attending the game so Andy could return him to Jason. Andy's toys gathered around to say good-bye. "Well, I guess I'll be going now," Nero said. "This has been a valuable, educational experience for me. I'm leaving with so much more than I came in with. I hope I can put it to good use."

"Well, if you don't, just have Fox and Link send you over here in a straight jacket. We'll gladly fix you for good measure!" Hamm sneered.

"I'll hold you to that." Nero chuckled nervously. "I'm tremendously sorry for the uncalled for havoc I caused you all. It won't happen again."

"And _we're_ gonna hold _you_ to that!" Robot commented.

"Maybe next time you can show us some of your amazing stunts." Rex chimed in.

"Remember, everyone's built differently," Buzz warned. "Now that doesn't make you or them better or worse than each other. Just _different."_

"Thank you, Space Ranger," Nero sighed. "I'll definitely keep that in mind."

"You and Fox could become an excellent team. If you work _together,"_ Mrs. Potato Head added.

"You've set your record straight now," Sarge said. "Be sure to keep it clean."

"And remember that you should protect those littler than you." Wheezy said.

"I'll certainly try." Nero said.

"Tell Fox and the others we said 'howdy'," Jessie spoke.

"Well, thank you very much for the change in your behavior," Woody said. "We really appreciate it. I guess we'll see ya later, Muscles," Woody grinned, shaking hands with Nero the Great.

"I still hope that someday I can be like all of you." Nero said. Andy's footsteps were heard, the other toys hid while Nero froze. He and Woody and Buzz managed a subtle wave good-bye. Andy picked him up and left.

"Happy trails, partner," Woody sighed, tipping his hat.

"Keep up the good work." Buzz smiled.

"Ah! The air is clear, the sun is bright, and our home is our very own castle once again!" Potato Head exclaimed theatrically with his arms raised in a dramatic pose. All the toys gaped at each other. Potato Head had _never, ever_ put on such a poised, cheerful showing before!

"Oh, darling. That's beautiful." Mrs. Potato Head gushed.

"He in the twilight zone or something?" Hamm asked with furrowed brows.

"What did he eat for dinner last night?" Rocky asked.

"I think he's finally lost it." Bo Peep smirked.

"That whack on the head from Bo must have finally sunk in," Jessie said slyly.

"Don't hold your breath," Buzz whispered, grinning. "Temporary insanity. It won't last." He shook his head.

"So, who's up for a game of Dutch Blitz?" Woody announced. Several of the toys cheered. The rounds were very competitive with Woody and Buzz for partners, Bo and Snake, Bullseye and Jessie, Hamm and Potato Head, Rex with Wheezy, Rocky and Robot, and Slinky with Mitsy.

"Okay, Blitz!" Hamm blurted triumphantly on the third round.

"NO!" Woody groaned, along with everyone else. "We only had two cards left!"

"Blast." Buzz muttered. "That's the third time."

"What can I say? I'm pretty good at accounting. Ha, ha, ha, sounds like everything's back to normal." Hamm laughed. Mitsy grinned and using Sign Language, signed something to Jessie.

"What was that?"

"Oh," Mitsy smiled, shrugging, "I just said, _'Never a dull moment.' "_

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and left reviews for this story. I can't believe it's done. I'm so glad that you enjoyed it so much and thank you very much for taking the time to read it! 'Til next time.**


End file.
